Never ending love
by Enchanted lullaby
Summary: Love never really does die, does it? You still get butterflies from you first love, am I right? Finnick Odairs tale, from his first fishing lesson to the day he dies. *SPOILER ALERT*


"Finnick, son, are you ready?" A loud deep voice boomed throughout the tiny house that stood in District four.

"No," Came the soft and infant like reply, "I'm scared, I'm scared of the water dad."

The man, Mr. Odair also known as Finnick's father let out a frustrated groan. And a small figure appeared in the doorway, average height but extremely skinny and not out of choice, her hair a chestnut colour, her eyes a sparkling blue, in some ways she was indeed, beautiful. She put her paled hand on her beloved husband's broad shoulder and gave him a relaxing smile.

"Let me talk to the boy," She whispered, leaning up on tip toe to kiss him on the cheek before heading up the stairs, turning left into her son's room. She knocked gently on the closed white door before opening it just slightly, enough to poke her head around, she smiled when she saw her son, Finnick, sat crossed legged in the middle of the room, clutching like it was his lifeline, an old stuffed teddy bear, so old you could see where the once soft fur had been had worn away, one of his glass eyes had fallen off, never to be seen again. Mrs Odair, also known as Alexandra, walked into her child's room and lifted her son up, into her skinny arms, cuddling him as she did so.

"Are you scared?" His mother whispered gently into his ear lobe.

Finnick nodded his head in response.

"Bless, you know, your father will only take you into the shallow water, not deep, but son you live in a fishing industry you have to learn how to swim, how to fish, the basics and your father is the best man to learn that from." His mother whispered smiling slightly, kissing her sons soft silky cheek.

His mother looked down at a very silent Finnick who locked his bright green eyes with her own and he smiled slightly, a sigh of relief before nodding slightly, earning a smile from his mother. Those made Finnick feel all warm inside.

"I'll go mum, I'll go. For you," Finnick whispered

Alexandra smiled and ruffled her sons golden hair before putting her gorgeous son on the floor and pushing him forward playfully.

"Go on then, go get your sandals." Alexandra whispered.

Finnick let a slight giggle escape his lips before running out the door and running down the stairs, Alexandra following closely behind her infant, she approached her husband and wrapped her arms around him, admiring how handsome he truly was, short gold hair and the same green eyes as her sons, he was tall, muscular, Alexandra leant up on tip toe and kissed her husband on his warm firm lips. Her husband kissed her back running his hands through her hair. Finnick appeared in the doorway and Alexandra pulled away from her husband quickly, and let out a slight cough

"Right then, off you go." Alexandra said.

The pair walked in silence most of the journey before Finnick broke the uneasy awkward silence.

"Is it hard dad?" Finnick whispered.

"Is what hard son?" His father asked, kneeling down to his son's height.

"Fishing, swimming, everything" Finnick said, shrugging with his shoulders.

His father smiled and held his son by his shoulders, "No, once you learn son it comes naturally, like a second nature."

Finnick pursed his lips and then nodded, understanding what his father meant eventually. Before carrying on walking with his father, carrying a small spear his father had carved for his sons small hands.

"As long as you know how to fish you'll never go hungry," Finnick's father called from ahead.

They arrived on the shoreline and Finnicks father took his son to the shallow water, shallow, but deep enough for fish to pass through, the water was warm and relaxing, almost inviting.

"What do we do now dad?" Finnick asked.

"We wait," The reply came.

It was five whole hours before they returned home, five fat fish had been speared, two of which were Finnick's, and he had seemed to be a natural born fisher.

They returned home and Alexandra's face lit up at the sight of the silver scaled fish she ushered her boys into her arms, kissing her husband on the lips her son on the cheek.

"I'm so proud, of you, of you both." Alexandra smiled. "You've kept us full for years now Ben, I love you" She said, kissing him again, clinging onto her husband's thin white wet shirt.

Weeks later Mrs Odair fell tragically ill.


End file.
